The number of criminal assaults on operators of gas stations and convenience and liquor stores, for example, has risen steadily during recent decades and the safety of store operators operating at night or in high crime areas is at high risk. Moreover, although a large percentage of store operators have employed numerous safety precautions such as video monitors and have become trained in the use of defensive assault weapons such as handguns, etc., there is still a need to provide immediate communication with emergency services personnel in a manner that will not pose further risk to the store operator or his or her employees or customers. In this regard, it is known to the art that "panic buttons" can be provided that will facilitate help from the police or other emergency personnel by providing the location of the store under criminal assault. Moreover, these devices can be mounted in concealed locations so that store operators can safely activate them without discovery by criminal assailants. However, these known devices are not able to communicate the nature and urgency of the assault and provide a means for gathering evidence of the assault if the assailant is not immediately taken into custody.